Elizabeth Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by RoniCullen
Summary: Elizabeth Potter is Harry Potter's twin sister, also known as the Girl Who Lived. She grows up the same life as Harry under the stairs. Now, together, they brave the strange new world of Hogwarts, magic and danger. Rated K plus for mild violence. Nothing you won't see in the books or movies. Also, based more on the movie than the books.
1. The Boy and Girl Who Lived

Professor Dumbledore walked down Privet Drive. He looked down at the tabby cat watching him.

"I should have known you'd be here… Professor McGonagall." The cat stood up and stretched out before morphing into a human.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor… The good and the bad…"

"And the twins?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Professor Dumbledore stopped and looked over at her.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." They turned as a flying motorcycle came towards them. It landed on the road and skidded to a halt.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." Hagrid greeted them.

"No problems, I trust Hagrid?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No sir. The little tykes fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Heh… Try not to wake them. Here you go." He handed the boy over to Dumbledore and the girl over to McGonagall. They walked towards a house.

"Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving them with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are-."

"The only family they have." Professor Dumbledore finished. They stopped by the front steps of the house.

"These children will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their names!"

"Exactly. They are better off growing away from all that. Until they're ready." Professor Dumbledore told her. They set the twins down on the step. Hagrid coughed and sniffled. They turned to him.

"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all." Dumbledore reminded him. He put a letter on the steps besides the twins and then straightened up.

"Good luck, Harry and Elizabeth Potter."

**A/N I hope everyone liked the first chapter! I want to point out a view things that weren't obvious about Elizabeth: **

**1. She is not a horcrux like Harry is.**

**2. Although later in the story they'll treat each other as big-brother-little-sister, they are the same age, as their twins. **

**3. She doesn't have to follow Harry around to have adventure. It is Hogwarts after all! **

**4. Though it's not mentioned in this chapter and I might not get a chance to say it later, like Harry's full name is Harry James Potter, her full name is Elizabeth Lily Potter. **

**Any questions/comments are welcome! **


	2. The Zoo

"Wake up, Potter! We're going to the zoo!" My cousin Dudley yelled as he jumped on the stairs above me. Dust fell down in a shower and I rolled over and coughed.

"Come on, Petunia's already called us once." My twin brother Harry told me. I nodded and climbed out of bed. He had a single bed on the far side of the small closet and I had an even smaller one by the door. There wasn't much room left, just for a stack of clothes and a few knick knacks. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I quickly got dressed in a t-shirt, faded, ripped jeans and old sneakers. Then I walked into the kitchen.

"Hurry up! Get my coffee, girl!" My uncle Vernon said. _Get it yourself_, I thought. But I just went to get his coffee for him.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." I said out of habit rather than respect as I poured some into a cup for him. I ignored the tizzy-fit that Dudley was having because he had thirty-six presents for his birthday instead of thirty-seven like last year. I looked at Harry. He gave me a warning 'don't do anything' look. I rolled my eyes and brushed away a strand of my black hair. I looked a lot like Harry, or I guess Harry looked a lot like me was another way to look at it. We both had black hair and blue eyes, though Harry had glasses and I didn't. And Harry had a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, supposedly from the car crash that killed our parents when we were infants. Dudley opened all his presents and then ran for the door.

"Come on, we're going to the zoo!"

As usual, I kept to myself, not drawing attention to myself as Dudley ran around the reptile house of the zoo. I only looked up from the turtle cage when I heard a scream. A snake slithered passed me. It paused, looked at me and then slithered on. I looked over towards the cage it had come from. Dudley was pounding on the glass from the inside. Aunt Petunia was screaming and pounding on the glass from the outside. I ran over to Harry.

"What just happened?"

"I'm… I'm not sure…"

When we got home, Aunt Petunia sent me to make some hot chocolate for Dudley. Once that was done, I joined Harry in the broom closet.

"It was magic." Harry said as I shut the door behind me. I sat down on my bed.

"Harry-."

"It was! And the snake and I talked." He insisted.

"Harry, I think that you're-."

"What? Going mad? I'm not!" He protested.

"I was going to say imagining things, not going mad. No one can talk to snakes! Trust me, I've seen my fair share of garden snakes in the backyard when I'm working for Aunt Petunia and none of them were talking to me!" I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"So maybe I'm the only one that can talk to them! You don't have the gift!"

"Oh so now I'm the weird one?" I demanded.

"I'm not saying that!"

"Really?" He took a deep breath and then flopped down on his bed.

"I know what I saw, Lizzie!" He said.

"And I'm not saying that you didn't see it… But really, Harry, there is no such thing as magic!" I told him. He looked up and glared at me.

"That's what Uncle Vernon said."

"And maybe for once he's right!"

"You just don't want to believe!"

"Yeah, because I grew up faster, Harry! You want to believe in fairy tales whereas I know this is the real world and I accept that!"

**A/N So yeah, I know this is a real quick update. I actually have most of the first movie already written out as the fanfiction. And has anyone ever searched on 'Elizabeth Potter'? Because I realized that there are a lot of stories where Harry has a sister named Elizabeth. I have no clue why everyone names the sister Elizabeth. For me, it just popped into my head as I was writing. It must be magic! **


	3. Letters From No One

"Don't burn the bacon!" Aunt Petunia told me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said. Harry came into the kitchen and handed off the mail to Uncle Vernon.

"HARRY'S GOT A LETTER!" Dudley yelled at the top of his lungs, making me jump and spill some of the orange juice out of the jug I was holding. I got a paper towel to clean up what had spilled, annoyed at Dudley, though it wasn't an unusual feeling for me.

"Give it back! It's mine!" Harry protested loudly. Dudley just handed the letter he'd snatched from Harry over to Uncle Vernon.

"Ha! Who'd be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon asked. Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Uncle Vernon all stared at the letter and then looked up at Harry. Then Uncle Vernon silently got up and threw the letter in the fireplace.

"Well, that's taken care of."

Over the next couple of days, Uncle Vernon ripped up and burned any letters that came for Harry and me. He also boarded up the letter box to keep them from coming in.

"Fine day, Sunday… In my opinion, the best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked on Sunday morning. Dudley shrugged.

"Because there's no post on Sunday's?" I asked.

"Right you are, Elizabeth! No post on Sunday! Ha! No blasted letters today. So sir! No sir, not one blasted, miserable-." Suddenly an envelope shot out of the fireplace and hit him smack in the face. Then there was a rumbling sound and thousands of them shot out of the fireplace. One nicked my finger and I cursed under my breath at the paper cut, sticking my finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding. Dudley screamed and jumped onto Aunt Petunia's lap. Harry jumped onto the coffee table and grabbed a letter. Then he ran towards the broom-closet. Uncle Vernon ran after him, grabbing him before he could get inside the closet. I snatched a letter from the floor and held it behind my back, hidden from view. When everyone was in the hallway, I folded it up and tucked it into my back pocket, pulling my long shirt over it to hide it.

"That's it! We're going away. Far away, where they can't find us!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs. Dudley looked up at Aunt Petunia.

"Daddy's gone made hasn't he?"

Our things were packed in under an hour and loaded up into the car. I was about to get into the car when Uncle Vernon grabbed my arm to stop me.

"And I'll take… this!" He grabbed the letter from my pocket and tossed it away.

"Get in the car." I glared at him but obeyed.


	4. Keeper of Keys

We went to a house on a rock in the sea. We had to take a boat to get to it. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon got the only bedroom, Dudley had the couch and Harry and I had the floor, which was just dirt. I looked over at Harry as he drew something in the dirt above my head.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"It's our birthday." He reminded me. I rolled over so I was on my stomach like him and could face him. He had drawn a birthday cake on the floor, complete with eleven candles. Dudley's watched beeped to signal it was midnight.

"Make a wish." He said. We blew on the dirt candles together, blowing dirt into each other's faces. We laughed quietly as we spit out dirt and rubbed it out of our eyes. Suddenly there was a thump on the front door behind me. I sat up and spun around. The door thumped again. Harry and I jumped up and he pulled me around the corner so that we were hidden from view. Another thump and I heard the door get knocked off its hinges.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon asked. I peeked around the corner as he came downstairs with a gun.

"Sorry bout that." The giant man in the living room said. He easily put the door back up.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon said. The giant man went over, grabbed the gun and bent the barrel upwards.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." The gun fired, making everyone jump as it blew a hole through the ceiling/floor above. The giant man turned towards Dudley.

"Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle! Where's Elizabeth?"

"I-I-I'm not Harry." He sputtered nervously. Harry walked around the corner, pulling me with him.

"I am."

"Well of course you are! Go something for ya. Afraid I mighta sat on it at some point. I imagine it'll taste fine just the same. Baked it myself." He said. He pulled a cake box out of his pocket. Harry took it and we opened it. Inside was a red/pink cake with green letters spelling out 'Happee Birthdae Harry and Elizabeth'.

"Thank you!" We told him. He nodded.

"Not every day ya turn eleven!" He sat down on the couch and pointed his pink umbrella at the fireplace. A flame leapt into it and I jumped back. Harry handed the cake over to me as he walked over to the man. I set it down on the table behind me and followed him.

"Excuse me… Who are you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no…" Harry told him.

"No? Blimey, Harry. Didn't you ever wonder where you're parents learned it all?" He asked. I inched forward. We hadn't spoken of our parents in years.

"Learned what?" I asked.

"You're a witch, Elizabeth. Harry, you're a wizard."

"I… I'm a what?" We said in unison.

"A wizard. And a witch, respectively. And two thumping good ones at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little."

"No, you must have made a mistake. I can't be… a… a wizard. I'm Harry. Just Harry!" Harry protested.

"Well, 'Just Harry', did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry, or scared? Elizabeth?" Hagrid asked. I thought about it. There were times I had slammed doors without touching them and broken things by just looking at them. Hagrid pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"Here's yer letter, kids." Harry eagerly opened it. Harry read it out loud, though I read to myself over his shoulder too.

"Dear Mr. Harry and Ms. Elizabeth Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry read in amazement.

"They'll not be going! We swore when we took them in that we'd put an end to this rubbish!" Uncle Vernon protested.

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told us?!" I yelled.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you two." Aunt Petunia spat. I started forward, not entirely sure what I was going to do, but Harry grabbed my arms to hold me back.

"Blown up? You told us that our parents died in a car crash!" I yelled.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" Hagrid yelled.

"We had to tell them something." Aunt Petunia said in her defense, suddenly scared.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid yelled.

"They'll not be going!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop him, are you?"

"Muggle?" Harry echoed.

"Non magic folk." He turned back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"These kids have had their name down ever since he was born! They're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid told them.

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon spat. Hagrid whipped out his umbrella and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." He warned. He turned toward Dudley, who was stuffing the birthday cake into his mouth. Hagrid pointed his umbrella at him. A pig tail grew on his butt. He screamed. Aunt Petunia screamed. Uncle Vernon screamed. There was a lot of screaming. They chased a frantic Dudley around the house.

"I, er, would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts what I did. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic." Hagrid told us. Harry and I nodded as we laughed.

"Okay." We agreed. Hagrid checked his pocket watch.

"Oh… We're a bit behind schedule. Best be going… Unless you'd rather stay of course." He said. He headed out of the house. Harry looked at me, grinning.

"Are you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" I told him.

"I thought you weren't a believer?"

"If I get to go somewhere else, without them-." I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder at the Dursely's. "-around; I'm going!" I told him. We grinned and Harry headed out after Hagrid. I rolled my eyes. Am I really the smarter twin here? I grabbed the small duffel bag from the floor. It was filled with what little clothes and personal items we had. Then I grabbed my messenger bag (holding a book or two of mine and random little things such as chap-stick) and slung it over my shoulder. Then I hurried after my brother and the Keeper of Keys.

**A/N So what did you all think of that chapter? That was the longest one I've done yet; over 1,200 words! **


	5. Diagon Ally

**A/N Ravenclawprincess238, if you want to use the name Elizabeth for your story, you're totally welcome to. Elizabeth is an English name and I've seen dozens of stories where the sister's name is Elizabeth. Though if you do that story, could you tell me the title in the review so I could check it out? :)**

"All students must be equipped with… one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire an owl, a cat or a toad." I read from the letter as we walked down the streets of London with Hagrid. Harry now carried the duffel bag while I carried my bag. Once I'd read it, I tucked the letter back into my bag for safe keeping.

"Can we find all this in London?" Harry asked. He smiled.

"If ya know where to go." We walked into a pub, where the music and talking filled out ears.

"Ah! Hagrid, the usual?" The bartender asked.

"No thanks, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Elizabeth here buy their school supplies."

"Bless my soul. It's Harry and Elizabeth Potter!" The bartender, Tom, gasped. Everyone in the pub fell silent and looked over at us. I blushed at the sudden attention. A man came up and shook both Harry's hand and mine.

"Welcome back, welcome back!" A woman came up and shook our hands as well.

"Doris Crockford. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!" A man in long robes and a turban came over to us.

"Harry and E-Elizabeth P-potter. C-can't tell you how please I am to meet you." He said.

"Hello, Professor. Didn't ya there. Harry, Elizabeth, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Hagrid explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry said as he put out his hand. Quirrell didn't take it, so he put it down again and I didn't even offer mine.

"F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potters?"

"Yes well, must be going now. Lots to buy." Hagrid said. Harry said goodbye over his shoulder as we walked out into the alley behind the pub.

"See, you're famous!" Hagrid said once we were out.

"But why?" I asked.

"Everyone knew us back there. How is it they know who we are?" Harry pressed.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell ya that…" He turned and tapped several bricks with his umbrella tip. The bricks moved away to create an archway. Harry and I exchanged looks of shock and pleasant surprise. Hagrid turned back to us.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally." We grinned as we followed him onto the street. Shops lined the sidewalks and it was crowded with people. I wasn't even listening to what Hagrid was saying as we walked down the street.

"But Hagrid, how are we going to pay for all this? We haven't any money!" Harry said. That brought me back to the grim reality. Hagrid pointed to a building up ahead.

"Well, there's yer money. Gringotts, the Wizard's Bank. There ain't no safer place. 'Cept perhaps Hogwarts."

In the bank, we followed Hagrid down the aisle. Small creatures with pointed ears and long fingers walked around, looking busy.

"Um… Hagrid, what exactly are those things?" Harry asked quietly.

"They're Goblins. Clever as they come, goblins, but not the friendliest of beasts. Best stick close to me." He advised. Harry moved closer to him and moved closer to Harry. Hagrid led us up to a tall desk and cleared his throat.

"The Potter's wish to make a withdrawal from their vault." The Goblin at the desk leaned over to see us, as we were much too short to reach to top of the desk. He turned back to Hagrid.

"And do the Potter's have their key?" The Goblin asked. Hagrid started searching through his massive pockets.

"Oh. Wait a minute… Got it here somewhere… Hah!" He pulled a key out of his pockets. "Here's the little devil. Oh and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this." Hagrid put both the key and a slip of paper on the desk top.

"It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." He said quietly. I raised an eyebrow and exchanged a confused looked with Harry. The Goblin nodded.

"Very well."

Minutes later we were in a cart that was racing through a cavern at an unsafe speed. When the cart stopped with a jerk, I fell forward with a surprised yelp. Harry pulled me to my feet and we climbed off the cart.

"Vault 687. Lamp, please." The Goblin said. Hagrid handed over the lamp he'd been carrying. The Goblin went over to the vault.

"Key, please." Hagrid handed him the key. He unlocked the door and it swung open. Harry and I eagerly looked inside. I felt my mouth pop open, though I was too surprised to remember how to shut it. The vault was filled almost to the top with gold coins.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, did ya?" Hagrid asked us, chuckling at our surprised expressions. I pulled the strap of my bag over my head and handed it off to Harry. Once we had scooped enough coins into the bag to last us a long time, we headed back out and the Goblin locked up the vault behind us. We continued on through the cavern, stopping at another vault.

"Vault 713." The Goblin slid his finger down the door and after a second of hearing locks unlocking on the other side, it swung open. A small package is the only thing in the room. Hagrid hurried in and scooped it up.

"Best not to mention this to anyone." He said. Although confused, I nodded along with Harry. I just found out that I was a witch and I was going to a magical school called 'Hogwarts', I could handle just a little more weirdness before I hit my max limit…


	6. Ollivanders

We were walking down the street after we had gotten our school supplies. Harry had the letter now and read the last item on the list.

"We still need… Wands."

"Wands? Well, you want Ollivander's. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." He hurried off, surprisingly fast for his size. Harry and I wandered into the shop he had pointed at. There were shelves of long, thin boxes, but I didn't see anyone there.

"Hello? Hello?" Harry called softly. There was a thump and I jumped before looking up to see an old man on a ladder, looking down at us.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you two… It's seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He pulled a box out from a shelf and handed the wand over to Harry. He took it, but just stood there, unsure what to do.

"Well, give it a wave!" Ollivander told him. Harry waved it and shelves came crashing down. I gave a small scream and jumped back. Harry put it on the counter.

"Apparently not…" Ollivander said. He got another wand and handed it to Harry.

"Perhaps this." He suggested it. Harry waved it and the vase beside me exploded, sending glass everywhere. I jumped back from the vase.

"Okay, I'm waiting outside!" I said. I hurried out, careful of the broken glass under my boots. I waited, watching through the window, until Harry had his wand. Then I went inside. Ollivander already had another wand box out. He handed the wand inside to me. I took it and didn't even have to wave it. I felt an electric surge go through me.

"Ah… I thought it would be the one. Its mahogany, the same as your father's wand was." He told me with a smile. I returned the smile.

"Thank you." We were just paying for our wands when there was a tap on the window behind us. Harry and I turned around to see Hagrid standing there. He held up two cages, one holding a Snowy Owl and the other a grey-blue Elf Owl. Hagrid grinned at us.

"Happy birthday!"

* * *

We sat at a long table in the pub, eating dinner. Boxes of our school supplies were stacked up beside us and the two owl cages were on the table, a few feet away from our plates of food. Harry had named his owl, which was the Snowy, Hedwig, after something he'd read in one of our books. I'd simply named my owl after her breed: Elf.

"You all right, Harry? You see quiet." Hagrid noted. I turned towards him, having noticed the same thing myself.

"He killed my parents didn't he? The one who gave me this?" He pointed to the scar on his forehead. "You know Hagrid. I know you do."

"First, understand this, kids, cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-… His name was V-."

"Maybe you could write it down?" I suggested, trying to be helpful.

"No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry and I echoed in unison.

"Shh!" He said quickly. We looked around to see if anyone had heard us. Hagrid sighed and then went on.

"It was dark times, kids, dark times… Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up against him ended up dead. You're parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody, except you two."

"Us? Voldemort tried to kill us?" I asked, speaking a little too loudly. Some people in the pub shot me looks but said nothing to me.

"Yes… That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse… and an evil curse at that."

"Then how come I don't have a scar?" I asked.

"I dunno know, Elizabeth… He must'a went for Harry first."

"What happened to V-… to You-know-who?" Harry asked.

"Some day he died… Cadswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain: something about you stumped him that night. That's why your famous, Harry, Elizabeth… That's why everyone knows your names… You're the boy and girl who lived."

**A/N I hope you liked that chapter. If you have any questions about the back story of just anything about the story, then I'd be glad to answer them if I can! Thanks for reading! **


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I do have a lot written down, so I can update more often. I'll try to update every couple of days. But thanks for keeping with the story! **

We walked through the train station with Hagrid. Harry pushed the cart with our two small trunks and his owl cage stacked on top. I carried my owl's cage and messenger bag. Hagrid looked at his pocket watch and suddenly stopped.

"Blimey, look at the time! Sorry, I'm going have to leave you. Dumbledore will want his… well; he'll want to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in ten minutes. Here's your tickets." Hagrid shoved two tickets into my free hand. "Stick to your tickets! Very important!" He said. I looked down at the tickets.

"Nine and three quarters? There's so such thing, is the-." I looked up and Hagrid was gone. Harry and I exchanged looks before continuing on to look for platform '9 ¾'. Harry paused to ask a Trainmaster for directions, which I knew he wouldn't get.

"It's the same year after year. Packed with muggles." Muggles? I turned towards the voice. It was a red haired woman with five red haired kids following her. I reached over and tapped Harry's shoulder to get his attention.

"Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way!" The woman told her children. Harry and I smiled a little and then followed them. We watched in amazement as a tall red haired boy ran through the brick wall and disappeared.

"Excuse me, um… How do you…" Harry asked.

"How do you get to the other side? Oh, not to worry dears, its Ron's first time as well!" The woman said, motioning to another red haired boy.

"Now all you have to do is walk straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best to do it at a run if you're nervous." She told us.

"A woman we just met in the train station tells us to run straight at a brick wall. Seems legit." I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud until two of the boys, who were identical twins, laughed.

"I like her!" One of them said.

"Fred, why don't you show them how it's done?" She asked, motioning to the same boy that had spoken before.

"He's not Fred, I am!" The other one protested.

"Sorry, George!" She said.

"I'm only joking; I am Fred!" The first boy told her. Fred ran through the wall and disappeared, laughing. His twin, George, ran through the wall after him.

"You go on ahead." The woman told me. I took a deep breath and then ran through the wall. I stumbled when I hit the other side and someone grabbed my arm to steady me. It was one of the twins.

"Thanks." I said. We moved out of the way as Harry, the red haired by named Ron, the woman and her younger daughter came through one at a time. Ron, Harry, Fred, George and I gave our trunks and cages to a train worker to load onto the train and then went back to the mother and daughter. The younger girl stared at the train and then started to cry.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts!" She complained.

"Don't worry, Ginny; we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" One of the twins said as we prepared to load the train. I had a feeling he wasn't entirely kidding. We got onto the train and Harry and I picked out an empty compartment to sit in. It was long enough later that we were in the country side when Ron poked his head in.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry said. Ron smiled and sat down across from Harry.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." He told us.

"Harry Potter. This is my sister, Elizabeth."

"So… It's true? I mean do you really have the…the."

"What?"

"Scar?"

"Oh." Harry lifted up his hair to reveal the scar.

"Wicked!" Ron gasped. A trolley came by the compartment, filled with treats.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"No thanks. I'm all set." Ron held up some mushy sandwiches with a frown. Harry and I exchanged a smile. Harry held up a handful of the coins from our vault.

"We'll take the lot!"

Later we were comfortably eating sweets to our hearts content. Ron and I had switched seats and I was lying down on the seat, my chest and stomach covered in wrappers of various candies.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked as he read the label of one of the boxes.

"They mean every flavor! There's chocolate and peppermint and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George swears he got a boogey flavored one once." Ron told him. Harry very decidedly spit the jellybean he had in his mouth out. He picked up a blue and gold package.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" He asked.

"It's only a spell... Besides, it's the card you want. Each pack's got a famous witch of wizard. I got about five hundred myself." Ron told us. Harry opened the chocolate frog box and the chocolate frog hopped out, climbed onto the edge of the partially opened window and jumped out.

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them…"

"Suicidal chocolate frog… That's new." I said.

"Hey, I got Dumbledore!" Harry said, holding up the card.

"I've got about six of him." Ron told him. Harry looked back down at the card.

"Hey, he's gone!" Harry cried.

"Well, you can't expect him to stick around all day, can you?" The pet rat on his knee squeaked as his head got stock in a jelly bean box.

"This is Scabbers by the way. Pitiful, isn't he?" Harry shrugged and I both shrugged, being more polite than honest.

"Just a little bit." Harry admitted.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Wanna see?"

"Yeah!" Harry said excitedly. Ron took out his wand and cleared his throat. Just then a girl with bushy brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." We all shook our head. Then the girl saw Ron's wand.

"Oh, are you doing a spell? Let's see then."

"Ahem. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this fat rat yellow!" He said. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, now is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. For example." She walked in and sat down at my feet, pointing her wand at Harry. He tensed.

"Oculus Reparo." The noseband of Harry's glasses, which had long since been too battered to hold up without a strip of tape, fixed itself and the tape disappeared. He took them off, amazed.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! And you must be Elizabeth Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And… you are?" The girl asked Ron.

"Ron Weasley." He said with a full mouth.

"Pleasure." She said in a 'not a pleasure' sort of way.

"You guys better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said. She got up and started to leave, but then turned back to Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Just there." Ron scratched his nose, embarrassed. She left. I looked at Ron and Harry.

"All who liked that girl raise your hand." No hand was raised.


	8. Hogwarts

The train pulled into the station at Hogwarts after dark. All the students filed out.

"First years! This way! Don't be shy!" Hagrid called as he stood with a lantern by the train. All the first years gathered in a group in front of him.

"Harry, Elizabeth." Hagrid greeted us with a nod.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry returned.

"Alright! The boats are this way! Follow me, now!"

* * *

After a short boat ride across the lake, we were led into the castle and pointed towards a stairway. All the first year students walked up and were greeted by a woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She explained. Suddenly a boy shot forward and grabbed at toad that had gotten to the top of the steps.

"Trevor!" The woman looked down at him, not thrilled to say the least.

"Sorry." He backed away into the crowd again. The woman turned back to the crowd.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She walked through the doors behind her and disappeared. A blonde boy stepped up in front of Ron, Harry and I.

"It's true then. Harry and Elizabeth Potter have come to Hogwarts." He said. Whispers ran through the crowd, all repeating our names.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He motioned to the two boys beside us, obviously his friends. "And I'm Malfoy… Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered at the name.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me down robe? You must be a Weasley! Well, you'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters. Don't want to go making friends of the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said, sticking out a hand.

"I think we can tell who's the wrong sort for ourselves, thanks." Harry said. I gave him a meaningful look. Then the woman came back out and hit him on the shoulder with a rolled up piece of paper. He gave us one last glare and retreated back to his goons.

"We're ready for you now." She led us through the big double doors into a big dinning room area. There were four long tables with hundreds of kids.

"All right, will you wait along here please?" The woman motioned towards the two steps up to a platform with another table with all the teachers. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." A grey haired man rose from the table.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch-." He signaled to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes. "-has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sat back down. The woman stood back in front of us.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and I shall place a sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." Hermione was whispering something to herself as she walked up to the stool on the platform. Ron leaned into whisper to Harry and me.

"Mental, that one."

"Well, I just found out I was a witch two days ago… I think all of us here earned 'mental', Ron." I whispered back. The woman placed a point hat on Hermione's head.

"Ah… Right then… Okay… Gryfindor!" The sorting hat shouted. I turned to Harry.

"You saw the mouth and heard the talking from the hat too, right?" I asked, making sure I wasn't going _totally_ insane at this pointed. He nodded. Hermione jumped off the stool and ran to the Gryfindor table.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco walked up, head held high. He sat down on the stool. The woman started to put the sorting hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted as soon as it touched Draco's head. He grinned and ran towards the Slytherin table. Ron leaned back to us.

"There's isn't a witch or wizard who went back that wasn't in Slytherin."

"Susan Bones." A small red haired girl skipped up.

"Ah!" Harry gasped. I turned to him.

"What's wrong?" He rubbed his scar.

"Nothing…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat shouted for Susan Bones. She smiled and ran to the Hufflepuff table.

"Ron Weasley!" He gulped and walked up. He sat down on the stool.

"Ah, another Weasley… I know just where to put you… GRYFINDOR!" Ron sighed in relief and went over to the Gryfindor table. People cheered.

"Elizabeth Potter." Everything went silent. _Perfect. Everyone look at me. Like I'm not already freaked out_, I thought sarcastically. I took a deep breath and walked up to sit down on the stool. The woman put the sorting hat on my head.

"Hmm… You're as cunning as a Slytherin… But a smart as a Ravenclaw… Loyal as a Hufflepuff… Brave as a Gryfindor…" It mused. It paused for a second.

"I would love to put you in Slytherin… But you don't quite fit… You don't fit in any house… But I think I'll put you in…. GRYFINDOR!" I smiled. The woman took the hat off and I hurried off the steps to the Gryfindor table. I sat down in an empty spot next to Fred and George, across from Hermione and Ron and the oldest Weasley boy.

"WE GOT A POTTER! WE GOT A POTTER!" Fred and George cheered. I was too busy saying 'thanks' to the many 'welcome to Gryfindor' and 'good to have you here' comments that people were throwing at me to watch Harry's sorting. But I was relieved when sat down next to Ron. After the rest of the sorting was over, the woman tapped a cup with her spoon.

"Your attention please." She called. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at her as Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Let the feast begin!" Suddenly the tables were filled with food. Everyone was talking again as they ate. Then suddenly ghosts began pouring out of the walls. A ghost came up and went through our table.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer?" Percy asked him.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." He sighed. He turned and began to leave.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron cried.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." He said, turning back to us.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this." He grabbed his head and pulled it to the side. His head was hanging by a thread of skin. Ron, Hermione and I all looked away before we could lose our dinner.

After dinner we were led by the Gryfindor Head Boy, Percy Weasley, to our dormitories. I shared a room with Hermione and two other girls by the names of Lavender Brown and Angela Johnson, who was the only one who wasn't a first year. As promised, our stuff had already been brought up to the room and placed by our beds. I went over to Elf's cage to pet him, already smiling.

"You know, I already know the lay-out of Hogwarts. There was a map in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said as she flopped down on her bed.

"Great. Because I have no clue where anything is." I said.

"Well, we're first years, so we have the same classes… And I suppose I could use a friend. I come off as boasting and nagging sometimes…" She said.

"Well, it's just the nerves of being here, right?" She smiled.

"Right."

"Then I suppose we're friends now." She smiled widely.

"Brilliant."


	9. First Day

**A/N Hey, I realized I haven't updated in such a long time! Sorry. Seriously, anyone who reads this story should just review and ask me to update to remind me. I don't mind people asking for an update. Anyway, sorry again, and here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Ron and Harry ran into the Transfiguration class late, when everyone was already doing their bookwork.

"Whew, amazing. Can't you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked loudly. Hermione and I exchanged a knowing look. Then the cat on the desk jumped off and morphed into McGonagall mid-air.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost." Harry admitted.

"A map then… I trust you don't need one to find your seats." They walked over to the two remaining empty seats, head down in shame. Hermione tried hard not to laugh.

* * *

In Professor Snape's Potion class, there was no such laughter.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape saw Harry, writing something down and from his view it wasn't paying attention. Sitting on the other side of him, I saw he was writing down everything Snape had just said.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs from the other side of him. He looked up.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up, but Harry shrugged.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shot up again.

"I don't know, Sir.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" For a third time, Hermione's hand shot up even though she was being ignored.

"I don't know, Sir."

"Pity… Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

* * *

At mid-day in the Great Hall, we ate lunch while working on our homework. One of the students, Seamus Finnegan, had his wand out pointed at his cup of water.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum!" He looked into the cup, shook his head and began again.

"What's he trying to do?" Harry asked Ron.

"Turn his water to rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday before-." Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion. I jumped and turned back to Seamus. The cup had exploded, along with laughter among the students watching. Suddenly a flock of owls flew into the room.

"Ah, mail's here." Ron said. Owls soared overhead, dropping parcels for most of the students. Of course Harry and I got nothing. There was no one who cared enough to send anything. Ron put aside the newspaper that came for him. Harry reached for it.

"Can I borrow this?" Ron nodded.

"Thanks." Harry unrolled the newspaper and read the front page story. Then he turned to me.

"Hey, listen to this. Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid, you and I went to."

* * *

We had our first flying lesson, in which we learned about our broomsticks, out in a grassy courtyard.

"Good afternoon, class." The teacher told us.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Everyone returned.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" She told us. Everyone did as she said. Harry said 'up' and it flew right into his hand.

"Whoa." Harry gasped.

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch told us. I had to say it a few times, but then my broom flew into my hand.

"Up!" Ron commanded. His broom flew up and hit him on the nose before dropping to the ground again.

"Ow!" He cried. Harry and I both laughed.

"Oh shut up." He told us before laughing himself.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." She blew her whistle. Neville immediately lifted off.

"Oh..." He said.

"Mr. Longbottom." Madam Hooch called. Neville began soaring away.

M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch yelled. Neville started screaming as he flew away.

"Help!" He screamed.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch said, like that would help. He soared through the sky and hit a wall, bouncing along it and then swooped off. All the while, he was screaming. He began to zoom back towards the group. Madam Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.

"Help!" He yelled again. Neville approached and everyone scattered. A second later Madam Hooch decided trying to stop him wasn't her best idea and dived out of the way. Neville flew over our heads and then up a tower. He zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak caught on it. He was flipped off the broom and hung there

"Oh. Ah...help!" He yelled. Then the cloak ripped and he fell, catching on a torch, but then slipped off and fell down to the ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch yelled. She ran through the group, which moved to let her through.

"Come on, get up." She told Neville, helping him to his feet.

"Ow!" He held his wrist painfully. She examined it.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Good boy, come on now, up you get. Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." She told us sternly before she led Neville away and into the castle again. Draco snickered and held up Neville's Rememberall, which he'd dropped.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat-." He started with a smirk.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry interrupted.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He got on his broom and flew around the group. "How 'bout up on the roof?" He soared higher. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Harry grabbed his broom and prepared to get on it. Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." She reminded him. He flew off anyway.

"What. An. Idiot." Harry was now in the air, across from Draco.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" He yelled.

"Is that so?" Harry made a dash for him, but Draco twirled around his broom in a 360.

"Have it your way, then!" He threw the Remembrall into the air. Harry went after the ball, which was speeding towards a tower. Just as it was about to hit a window, he caught it and then headed back to the group. The students all cheered and ran to see him.

"Good job, Harry!"

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry." Just then, McGonagall walked over to the group.

"Harry Potter? Follow me." She ordered. Harry sullenly followed her. Draco and his goons laughed.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Oh, Potter's got something to say?" He teased. I started to step forward but Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Use your words, Elizabeth. You could get expelled." She warned. I shook her arm off and then walked over to Draco. He looked at me, still smirking.

"You're a bully, you're a diva that wants the spotlight to yourself, a joke and no one likes you." I told him. I turned towards Hermione.

"There, I used my words." Then I spun around and decked Draco. He fell to the ground by then got back up, holding his jaw painfully.

"You done?" I asked. He said nothing, so I took it as a yes.

* * *

**A/N So Harry defended Neville and Elizabeth defended Harry. As you can tell, she's much more physical about it too. Ha! I hope you guys liked that one. I'll try to update again soon. Like I said before, feel free to remind me in the reviews. Thanks for reading! **


	10. The Third Floor

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter. I know I've said it before, but I really mean it this time when I say I'll update more often. Please, like always, review!**

* * *

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in…" Ron trailed off, thinking.

"A century, according to McGonagall." Harry told him. Fred and George came up and walked along side us.

"Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!" They said in unison.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron informed us.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." One of them said.

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..." They broke off from us as we walked into the courtyard.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" He called after us.

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron assured him. Hermione ran over to us.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" He asked.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione told us. She led us to a trophy case. Hermione pointed at a plaque of Quidditch players. One listed 'James Potter' as the seeker.

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too." Ron said.

"I-I didn't know."

* * *

The four of us were walking up a staircase, heading back to the Gryfindor common room.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Ron whispered to Harry and me.

"Who doesn't?" I returned. Suddenly, the staircase shuddered and began to move. We all grabbed the railing to keep on our feet.

"What's happening?" Harry demanded.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione told him. The staircase stopped in a new place.

"Let's go this way." Harry said.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron agreed. We opened a door and walked into a spooky, dark room.

"Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Hermione whispered. Suddenly, a flame lit on a tall stone support. Then a cat came running in and meowed. We all jumped.

"Let's go." Harry said. The cat meowed again.

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron reminded us.

"Run!" Harry ordered. We ran. Flames burst onto the torches as we passed them. Finally we got to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabbed the handle to open it.

"It's locked!" He told us.

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron said with a gulp.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione demanded. She pushed through and pulled out her wand.

"Alohomora." The door swung open.

"Get in."

"Alohomora?" Ron asked as we shut the door behind us.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." She said breathlessly. We heard a voice on the other side of the door. Hermione pressed her ear against it to hear.

"Filch is gone." She informed us.

"Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron said.

"It was locked." I reminded him.

"And for good reason." Harry said. We turned. Behind us there was a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of us. The dog began to wake up. It growled, yawned and growled more...noticing us. We kept perfectly still, too afraid to move or speak. Then we unfroze. We screamed and then we bolted, running out of the door. We turned quickly to shut the door and had battle against the dog to close it. We got the door shut and locked. Then we ran.

* * *

We made it back to the empty Gryfindor common room, breathless.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." Ron demanded.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione said as the two of us headed for our dorm. Ron and Harry followed behind us.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" He almost yelled at her.

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione said. I admired her observation; I was staring at the heads and teeth rather than the feet.

"Guarding something?" Harry echoed.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" Hermione turned and went into the dorm. I followed, shutting the door behind me.


	11. Troll In the Dungeon

**A/N Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I accidentally put a chapter from another fanfiction on here! I'm embarrased and very very sorry! I know it didn't make sense. But here's the RIGHT one. Again, so so sorry!**

* * *

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." Our charms professor, Professor Flitwick, was saying. I pointed my wand at the feather in front of me.

"Wingardium Leviosa…" My feather floated up about and inch and then fell back on the desk top like a dying bird.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" The Professor cried. Everyone turned towards Hermione as her feather floated higher and higher. Suddenly an explosion sounded. Everyone turned towards Seamus. He was sitting there with a burned feather in front of him. Harry, who was sitting next to Seamus, just turned shocked towards Professor Flitwick.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."

* * *

Neville, Harry, Ron, Seamus and I were walking through a courtyard.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron was saying, referring to Hermione.

"Maybe you just aren't being friendly! She's my best friend, for the record!" I told him, shooting him a death look.

"Then you must be an idiot. She's a horrible girl!" Ron snapped back. Then Hermione pushed past him, sniffing and wiping at her eyes.

"I think she heard you." Harry whispered.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. I hurried after her.

"Hermione. Hermione!" I called, trying to get her to stop. She didn't stop until she was in the girls' bathroom. I followed her, throwing my bag and books onto the sink and closing the door behind us. She went into a stall, locking it behind her before I heard her crying.

"Hermione, are you really going to take Ron's words to heart? He's a moron!" I told her through the door.

"No he's not! He's right! I'm horrible! That's why I haven't got any friends!" She replied, her voice breaking.

"You've got me, don't you?" I asked. She was silent for a minute.

"You're my friend?"

"Yes. Wait, correction: I'm your best friend. You're a wonderful person. Like I said: he's a moron. Don't listen to him."

"But he's Harry's best friend. Doesn't that mean you're his friend?"

"Harry may be my twin brother, but that doesn't mean we have to have the same friends. You're my best friend, Hermione. Not Ron."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No, I'm not. Look, it's Halloween. Let's go eat dinner with the rest of the students. Let's have fun. Show Ron his words mean nothing to us." I suggested. I heard her unlocking the stall door. She opened it and pulled me in, shutting it again behind us. She hugged me.

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Anytime, Hermione. Are we going to go out and eat, now?" I asked. She scrubbed at her watery eyes and nodded.

"Yes, let's go." She sniffed again, but smiled. I pushed open the door and we walked out. We stopped when we saw something in front of us. We both slowly looked up. A troll stood there, looking down at us. Hermione grabbed my arm as we backed up into the stall again. Hermione slammed the door once we were in, as if that was going to do a whole lot of good. We ducked as the troll swung it's club and smashed through the tops of the stalls. We screamed as pieces of wood flew around us. Then Harry and Ron came running into the bathroom.

"Hermione, Elizabeth, move!" Harry ordered. We crawled away. Hermione pulled me underneath the sinks with her as Harry and Ron threw pieces of wood at the troll. The troll smashed the sinks with it's club, barely missing Hermione and myself. Hermione screamed again, though I was too scared to make a sound. Harry pulled out his wand and ran forward, latching onto the troll's club. I was finally able to scream.

"HARRY!" I shouted a warning. Harry landed on the troll's head and is thrown around as the troll shook his head. Somehow his wand ended up the troll's nose. I cringed, glad it wasn't my wand halfway up a troll's nose. The troll grabbed Harry and lifted him up by one of his legs, holding him up to examine him. The troll tried to hit him with the club, but Harry dodged. I fumbled through my robe pockets for my wand.

"Do something!" I yelled at Ron. The troll took another swipe at Harry, but missed again.

"What?" Ron yelled back. Another swipe. Another lucky miss.

"Anything!" Harry yelled at him. Ron grabbed his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione told him from beside me.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Ron cried with a swish and flick of his wand. The troll's club came out of his hand and levitated over the troll's head. I smirked.

"Cool." Ron said. The club came crashing down, hitting the troll on the head. It dropped Harry, who crawled away, before coming crashing to the floor. Hermione and I crawled out from under the sinks. I hugged Harry. He pulled away to grab his wand, which was covered in snot. I gagged, trying not to throw up. He wiped it on his robes.

"Ew… Troll boogies." He mumbled.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." He replied. Then Professors McGonall, Snape and Qurriell came rushing in. They all gasped at the sight, which even I had to admit was a little odd.

"My goodness… E-explain yourselves, all of you!" McGongall ordered.

"Well, it was…" Ron and Harry started together.

"It was my fault, Professor!" Hermione said, shoving us aside to get in front. Everyone gaped at her.

"Ms. Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead." Hermione lied.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen, Ms. Potter, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." Snape and McGonagall exited the room.

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh." Professor Qurriell told us. We nodded and we all left the room, smiling to ourselves.


	12. First Game

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner. But, as always, please review. **

* * *

"Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." Ron urged Harry over breakfast. It was Harry's first Quidditch game today and anyone could see he was nervous.

"He's right, for once. You need your strength today." Hermione told Harry.

"I'm not hungry." Harry mumbled. Snape walked over to him.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin." He left, though obviously limping.

"That explains the blood." Harry muttered.

"Blood?" I echoed in confusion.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day that Elizabeth and I were at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."

"So you're saying..." Hermione trailed off, thinking.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." An owl screeched, interrupting our conversation and train of thought. Hedwig and Elf dropped off a long package in front of us. Hedwig flew off while Elf landed on my shoulder, pecking through my hair affectionately.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked, reaching over to stroke Elf.

"But I-I never get mail." Harry stuttered.

"Then let's open it, moron!" I told him. Hermione, Ron, Harry and I ripped off the brown packaging together to see what was inside.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry gasped once we could see it.

"That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed.

"But who...?" Harry asked. We both looked over towards the table of teachers as Hermione and Ron examined the broomstick. Professor McGonagall was sitting there, smiling at us as she stroked Hedwig. Harry and I both gave her a grateful smile, which she returned with a nod of her head.

* * *

After breakfast, the Quidditch game was set to begin. As the students headed for the Quidditch field, Fred and George ran over to me and caught my arms.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, we'll make sure Harry doesn't get bloodied up…too badly." Fred told me, smirking.

"A concussion, some broken bones… Nothing permanent, hopefully." George added, a thoughtful look on his face. I gave both of them a shove.

"You guys suck." I told them. They both chuckled in unison, patted me on the back and then hurried off. I joined Hermione and Ron and we went to the Gryffindor tower to watch the game. Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me along to the front so we could get a good seat.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game… Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" The announcer said through the microphone.

"Okay, I don't even know what's going on." I admitted. Ron quickly explained the rules and guidelines and history of the game to me. I lost him at 'So basically the rules are' but pretended like I was following him.

"The Quaffle is released! The game begins!" There was a ding heard as a chase threw the ball through a hoop.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Griffindor!" Angelina Johnson took possession of the ball again and made another score. Ron cheered loudly beside me. Suddenly a Slytherin chaser grabbed a bat and hit Oliver Wood hard in the stomach with it. He fell to the ground. The crowd booed.

"How is that fair?!" I cried.

"It isn't; it's Slytherin." Hermione told me, narrowing her eyes at the player. I searched around for Harry. When I saw him, I also saw his broom bucking and turning, trying to throw him off.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?!" Ron asked. Hermione looked towards the teachers' stand.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" She cried.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off of Harry. I gritted my teeth. No one messed with my idiot twin brother but me!

"I'll handle it." I assured them. I had already had a plan forming inside my head.

"What do you mean you'll handle it? Do you even know a spell to stop him?" Hermione asked me. I slipped under the bleachers. She looked down at me in confusion.

"I'm creative." I assured her. I swiftly made my way under the seats to the teachers' stand. I dug under my robe pockets for what I was looking for. Finally, I pulled it out. A box of matches. I had caused an 'accidental' fire once or twice before. Third times a charm… I lit a match and lit up Snape's cloak. I backed away into the shadows again.

"Light 'em up." I whispered a little smugly. I hurried back to my seat and flopped down next to Hermione and Ron.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Yes." She admitted, still staring at me suspiciously. I smiled smugly at her.

"Then my methods are not important." We looked out towards the field. Harry was just crashing to the ground. I gasped and grimaced in pain for him. He gagged and the snitch popped out of his mouth into his hand.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! HARRY POTTER RECIEVES 150 POINTS FOR CATCHING THE SNITCH!" I rolled my eyes.

"Leave it to my brother to manage to catch it like _that_."


	13. Christmas

**A/N As always, please review!**

* * *

"So you're really leaving for Christmas?" I asked, disappointed, as Hermione packed her trunk.

"I'm afraid so. But I'll be back after the break." She assured me. She took her trunk and we went to the great hall. Harry and Ron were playing chess at one of the mostly empty tables. The pieces moved on command, which I should have been surprised at it, but I was thinking my surprise-factor was off ever since I found out I was a witch. Ron's queen smashed one of Harry's knights into pieces.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione complained.

"That's wizard chess! I seen you've packed." Ron said.

"I see you haven't." Hermione shot back.

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!" Ron bragged.

"Good. You and Elizabeth can help Harry, then. He's going to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel." Hermione told us.

"We've looked a thousand times." I complained.

"Not in the restricted section…" She gave us a meaningful look as she said it.

"Happy Christmas." She turned on her heel and left. Ron looked over at me, narrowing his eyes.

"I think you've had a bad influence on her."

* * *

On Christmas morning, I woke up to Ron yelling from downstairs in the common room. I groaned and went downstairs into the common room.

"We've got presents!" Harry told me excitedly. I frowned. We'd never had presents. I walked over. Harry thrust as package into my arms. I looked at Ron.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, not attempting to hide the amusement in my voice. He looked down at his sweater with the large 'R' on it.

"Oh… Mum made it for me. I think you guys got sweaters too." He told us, not attempting to hide his own amusement about that.

"And don't open anything from Fred and George! They tend to blow up." He added. I laughed at that. I ripped open the package and sure enough, it was a sweater with a large 'E' on the front. I smiled.

"That's actually really nice." I admitted, not thinking that Mrs. Weasley would remember me, let alone send me a Christmas present. Harry tossed me another one before picking up one of his own. I opened it and picked up the note inside. I read it to myself.

_Elizabeth, your parents would be proud of you._

I frowned, confused by this, as I picked up the locket from inside. I flipped it open. A picture of my parents was inside. There was no name from whoever had given this to me. I looked to Harry to show him but he was just pulling a cloak from another package. He put the cloak on and everything but his head disappeared.

"Whoa!" I cried.

"My body's gone!" Harry gasped, looking down.

"I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron told him.

"I'm invisible?!"

"They're really rare! I wonder who gave it to you." Ron added. Harry just shook his head.

"There was no name. It just said 'use it well'."


End file.
